Caged Bird
by Princess Aiko
Summary: She's been waiting all these years for him to come back. It's all she can do, but it doesn't mean it's easy. When the wait ends, will she want him back?


Disclaimer: The song 'Caged Bird' belongs to Alicia Keys not me! If it did then I'd be a millionaire. Neither does CCS.

This is my first fic on the net so please be nice! (What are flames? LOL! You can so tell I'm a first timer huh?) 

****

Caged Bird

Tomoyo was everything a person wanted to be. She was pretty, popular, talented, rich, and kind. People had nicknamed her "Mary Poppins" because she was "practically perfect in everyway," but no one is perfect. Underneath all the smiles and the beauty lay a hidden pain that only Sakura knew about and understood, but even she abandoned her when she moved away just like _Eriol. _Well at least Sakura _has_ her man.

She remembered how she had cried herself to sleep for the longest time when he went away. Life was so cruel and unfair. She envied those happy little couples that walked down the street hand-in-hand. That was 5 years ago. They hadn't made any contact since the day he left. No phone calls, e-mails, or even a letter. 

They said that if you love something then you have to set it free and if it's for real, it'd come back to you and that's what she did. She thought that he'd come back to her like in the movies. She thought that he'd running back, begging for her to forgive him and they'd passionately make love to each other, trying to make up for the time spent in heartache and depression. Did their love not mean anything to him?

How stupid and naive she was! She waited for him. No matter how many suitors she had at her door. What did she get in return? Nothing but pain and misery. No. That wouldn't happen to her again. 

Tomoyo was much more older and wiser now. She was auditioning for a musical on Broadway. Not exactly the lead but she knew they'd give it to her anyways. They always did. It was going to be her fifth play and she had already become an acclaimed and respected star. 

"Number 14!," yelled one of the judges and out stepped Tomoyo from the backstage area where she was waiting for her turn. 

"Yes," she replied. 

Please tell us the role and the song you'll be singing." 

"Um... I'll be singing 'Caged Bird' by Alicia Keys for the part of Clarissa," Tomoyo answered. 

"Very well then. Silence, music, and start!," the judge ordered. On cue, the lights dimmed, the music began and Tomoyo started singing the song. 

"Right now I feel like a bird  
Caged without a key  
Everyone comes to stare at me   
With so much joy and revelry  
They don't know how I feel inside  
Through my smile I cry  
They don't know what they're doin' to me  
Keeping me from flyin'  
That's why I say that  
I know why the caged bird sings  
Only joy comes from song  
She's so rare and beautiful to others  
Why not just set her free"

This song reflected how she felt so well. She was a bird caged without a key and he held the key to her heart. Tomoyo tried to hold back the tears. She had to be strong. 

__

I already cried too much over him she thought._ I'm not gonna' start again. Wherever you are, I hope you feel the agony I'm feeling right now._

Singing always helped her let go of her problems. Music is the most soothing and relaxing thing in the world. No matter what kind. Whenever she sang, she felt like she was in a whole new world. It was like she was on cloud nine while she sang. They say that you can't sing the blues unless something tragic happened to you. It was so true.

" So she can fly, fly, fly  
Spreadin' her wings and her song  
Let her fly, fly fly  
For the whole world to see "

Tomoyo sang her heart out. She poured all her emotions into the song. Her voice never quivered as she hit the high notes (believe me, they are high!). She was cramped up in a shell that she needed to crack out of and she was going to do it the best way she knew how. 

" She's like caged bird  
Fly, fly  
Ooh just let her fly   
Just let her fly   
Just let her fly   
Spread the wings  
Spread the beauty "

As the song ended, the lights returned to their dull natural state. The lights reminded her of her life before she met him. Her life prior to meeting him was so boring and mundane. He actually brought life to her life. He taught her how to live life to its fullest because as he used to say we only have one chance on this earth and that we shouldn't waste it. That whatever we do in this life determines how we spend eternity; If we go to eternal paradise or eternal damnation.

The judges and everyone else present felt like they were worlds away. Tomoyo felt so alone. Her chest hurt from all the pain she was going through. Did love always hurt like this?

Tears threatened to flow down her face. This was life and there were no happily ever afters in reality. She looked at the judges teary-eyed, barely able to make out their figures. The judges sat glued in their seats obviously still awestruck and spellbound by Tomoyo's performance. She hit all the high notes with dead accuracy. 

Then she heard a clap. Soft at first but gradually became louder and louder. It wasn't coming from any of the judges but from the balcony. Tomoyo looked up at the source of the clapping. There was a tall and good-looking guy about her age. It was him. She'd recognize him anywhere. 

That blue hair of his always stood out and his black eyes with their enigma that were hidden behind his glasses were unmistakable. He still held the beauty that had drawn her to him. It was something that she would stare at in the night when all was asleep and his soft breathing was the only noise that filled her ears. 

The tears she was so desperately trying to hold were now streaming down her face and she fought to keep control of herself but failed miserably. He was back.

So what did you think? Pretty short huh? Should I make it longer? Please R+R! Thank you!


End file.
